Spotless Mind
by OurLadyGrem
Summary: Cosmo's lost all of his memories of Wanda, and it's up to Timmy to help him recover it. But it seems like something is stopping Cosmo from remembering her...


**Title: **Spotless Mind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show.

* * *

><p>Cosmo's lost all of his memories of Wanda, and it's up to Timmy to help him recover it. But it seems like something is stopping Cosmo from remembering her...<p>

* * *

><p>"Cosmo, don't tell me in the three minutes that Wanda's left for a trip to Fairy World, you've completely erased your memory!" Timmy sighed in exhaustion.<p>

"What's a Wanda?" He asked with a finger to his chin.

Timmy slapped his forehead, took a deep breath and prepared himself to deal with this new development.

"Okay Cosmo, how much do you remember now?"

"Well, I remember my name is Cosmo, I live at my mother's house, but she's been trying to get me to enroll at the Fairy Academy now, which I really _really _don't want to do..."

"Hold on a second," Timmy interrupted Cosmo's fast paced trip down memory lane, "you remember being at your mother's house?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, I haven't found a reason to move out yet, but she's looking for one." He said a little bitterly. Timmy shook his head in disbelief.

"Cosmo, that must've happened over ten thousand years ago." He yelled, "Don't you remember anything after that?"

"Hmm," he tried to put his mind into overdrive but Timmy could see that was getting too much for him after a few seconds, "Man, trying to remember stuff is hard. I guess I can come up with a few images of godparents I've looked after over the years but that means... oh no, mama made me go through Fairy Academy!"

"Well there's a start." Timmy said, happy to have a little bit of progress despite how much Cosmo was freaking out over attending the academy. "I'm your current godchild, Timmy."

"Yeah, I remember you! Oh man, you're a handful. Probably the biggest basket case from all of the other godkids I've looked after!"

"Thanks." Timmy said, less than pleased. "So do you remember anyone of importance in your life? Someone who gave you a reason to move out of your mother's place? Someone you love more than anything else?"

As Cosmo continued to stare blankly at him, the vein on Timmy's forehead pulsated with stress.

"Someone you married? A woman whose name rhymes with Rhonda?!"

"Hmm, nope. No one springs to mind!" He says nonchalantly.

Timmy blinked twice, realising the extent of Cosmo's amnesia. This was serious. It seems like he can remember everything except his wife, Wanda, the woman he has spent most of his life with.

"Okay then, I'll tell you. Maybe if you heard the name it'll come to you faster." Timmy said, "It's..."

Suddenly, the sound of a poof came from the other side of the room, nearest the window.

Timmy was delighted. Wanda was finally here, now the sight of her must've triggered something in Cosmo's mind to make him remember her again. And he assumed this was the case when he turned back over to Cosmo, hearing him take a sharp intake of breath as if the wind had been knocked out of him. But after a few seconds, Timmy finally caught on to what Cosmo was seeing.

He hadn't remembered her at all.

In fact, he had the look in his eyes as if he had seen Wanda for the first time all over again. And Timmy remembered the story they told him of how they met. It took Cosmo only a couple of seconds to see Wanda and fall in love with her.

So that was what he was doing at that moment. He saw her for the first time and those new found feelings came flooding over him again.

Cosmo grabbed on to Timmy's arm, his eyes never straying from Wanda, and squeezed him tight. Timmy didn't flinch, he could only watch him in awe. It was something he'd never seen a person do; watch someone fall completely in love with someone for the first time.

Cosmo had a glazed look in his eyes, as if he was watching the beauty of the world unfold right in front of him, and his stillness was unnerving. It was as if he was afraid to look away in case this feeling would go away. The grip on Timmy's arm was so tight, he knew Cosmo was unsure of what was going on with him and he needed support. Timmy didn't dare to say anything himself, in case he would ruin it for him, so he let Cosmo go with the flow and became a spectator.

What Timmy wasn't aware of was the true impact this had on Cosmo. Through his eyes, he saw the most beautiful person appear out of no where basking in the summer glow of the sun setting in the distance. He watched her carefully, her gaze looking out the window and over the surroundings, admiring the beautiful view from the second story house whilst being so unaware of Cosmo's presence.

His piercing stare hadn't moved away from her at all. Wanda was enveloped in the warm colours of the sunset, a cool mixture of red and blue colours painting her background as her figure popped out in fluorescent pink, orange and yellow.

Cosmo gulped. The pressure of this feeling weighing over his fast beating heart in his chest was familiar and new all at once.

"Timmy..." Cosmo managed to utter, his weight still supporting on to Timmy's arm as he felt his legs fail to work properly, "Who is that?"

"That's Wanda." He replied simply.

Again, that feeling of familiar and newborn wonder shot through him like a lightning bolt as he heard her name. It was perfect, she was perfect.

"That's your wife." Timmy confirmed.

Cosmo felt as if he stopped breathing.

He tried to let that news sink in, but there was something preventing him from truly believing that. He shook his head, letting out a bitter laugh and turned to Timmy at last.

"You really expect me to believe someone like that would marry _me_?"

"Uh, yeah." Timmy said, raising an eyebrow.

Where did this doubt come from all of a sudden, Timmy wondered.

"You've been married for almost ten thousand years. That's why you left home, to go marry her."

Cosmo must've took a minute to let the cogs turn in his mind. Somewhere within him, he knew this was the truth. The familiar feeling and memories only barely being able to surface in his mind, but something kept pushing it back down into the depths.

He shook his head again and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now I know you're just messing with me." He crossed his arms, clearly not finding this situation funny... as if it were meant to be.

"No really, if you don't believe me go and ask her."

Cosmo stiffened, looking over to her in the distance, then spluttered.

"Are you kidding?!" Cosmo grabbed on to the hem of Timmy's shirt in desperation, "She'd laugh in my face."

"No, she wouldn't," Timmy told him, "She loves you, dude. She's your wife."

"Stop it!" Cosmo spat, letting go of Timmy to clench his fists, "This isn't a very funny joke!"

"I'm telling you it's the truth!" Timmy said, holding on to Cosmo's wrists and his heart slightly broke as he looked into his eyes. They were very moist, close to tears, and he knew he was really hurting him now. "Look, I'll settle this right now. I'll go call her over and..."

"No, this isn't right!" Cosmo pushed him away and backed away from him cautiously, "I can't remember any of this, I don't know what to think! I don't know..."

He hesitated as he took one last look at Wanda. Something within him told him that what Timmy was saying wasn't wrong, but he also felt very strongly that it couldn't be right, either.

_It couldn't be... could it?_

Cosmo had to get away from there, away from Wanda and from Timmy. He needed a quiet place to think. Any place.

And so he disappeared just like that into a cloud of green smoke.

Timmy called after him but it was far too late. The sun was setting from outside, the room was darkening into a shade of deep blue and the green smoke that lingered behind descended into nothingness. Timmy took a step back, trying to take in what had just happened.

What was that? Timmy wondered. Since when did Cosmo have so much doubt about being with Wanda?

With the time he's spent with them, he knew they were like extensions of one person. One picture with two puzzle pieces fit for each other. Deep down, he knew Cosmo had to know that too. Ten thousand years of being together with someone doesn't go away just like that.

At that point, he gathered his thoughts and ran over to Wanda, who was completely oblivious to the whole ordeal.

"Wanda, help!" Timmy shouted as he drew near her. Wanda jumped out of her thoughts and looked over to Timmy's upset state. She flew down to him and caught him in her arms.

"Timmy, what's wrong? What happened with you?" She said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Cosmo's lost his memory." He gasped, and Wanda sighed.

"Again? He really has a habit of doing that." She said plainly and calmly, and Timmy looked up at her in surprise.

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Sure, he takes enough blows to the head. Last time he had amnesia, he convinced himself he lead the life as a turtle! That's what we were disguised as at the time." Timmy managed a small laugh in light of this. "So, where is he?

"Well, that's the thing. He remembers essentially everything except... you."

"Me?" Wanda wondered, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. He saw you standing here a few minutes ago and, I don't know, he must've fallen in love with you all over again, or something. That's what seemed to have happened because of the way he looked at you."

"He always did say that it was love at first sight the first time we met." Wanda said with a blissful smile.

"But when I told him you were his wife and you've been married for a long time, he didn't believe me! He shouted at me that I must be lying and there's no way you guys would've been married."

"Really?" Wanda said, shock now apparent in her voice.

"Yes, hasn't this happened before?"

"Now that you mentioned it, he was always able to remember me after a little while. You don't forget someone who's been with you for almost ten thousand years consecutively... right?" Wanda said, her voice slightly wavering now with worry.

"We've gotta find him! After I told him, he broke down and flew away somewhere! We need to sort this out!" Timmy said.

"Good idea, you go look around the house, I'll fly around town and search from the skies." She hurriedly changed into a bird and left out the window.

As Timmy ran to exit his room, he slowed down and walked at a fairly fast pace across the second story of his house as not to arouse any suspicions from his parents sitting down in the living room. He aimed for the bathroom, planning on packing a rucksack if he needed to stay out somewhere to look for Cosmo, so he needed supplies and toiletries.

Little did he know that his search for Cosmo was already over, finding him inside the bathroom looking very solemn sitting on the side of the basin.

"Nuts! I thought this room was the perfect place to hide from humans." Cosmo said with irritation.

"Really? The bathroom?" Timmy said with an arched eyebrow.

Cosmo looked at him with a pathetic smile as if to say 'it was the best place I could think of', and Timmy laughed softly. Cosmo was still his old self, at least, but it was heart breaking to see him as torn up as he was. Timmy approached him a little, but not so much as to startle him or scare him away.

"You wanna talk about earlier?" Timmy asked gently.

Cosmo was silent, his smile falling as he unenthusiastically messed with his thumbs.

"Look, I'm sorry that I upset you. I only want to help you regain your memories. I actually wanted to come in here and pack a few things so we could... look around town and, um, bring back some of your memories that way." He lied through his teeth, but had a plan that he hoped would work, "Are you alright with that?"

"I guess that would help." Cosmo said, rising up from the basin, then suddenly came face to face with Timmy, "But don't bring up the subject of that beautiful lady again! I'll remember her on my own, thanks!"

Timmy almost smirked, noticing that he was just sulking instead of being furious with him.

"Sure, no problem. I'm sure it'll all come back to you as the day is over."

So, he grabbed his arm and linked it around his like old friends, grabbed a nearby bag and yanked him out the room. Cosmo managed to disguise himself as a friend of Timmy's as they ran past Timmy's parents towards the front door. They didn't seem to notice them as they left the building.

...

Throughout their journey through the town, a few things of importance came back to Cosmo. But Timmy's mind was set on trying to find Wanda, preferably before Cosmo did.

Thankfully, that's just what he did.

Wanda was perched on a tree in a nearby park, frantically looking through every crevice she could find before being grabbed by Timmy.

"Be careful, Timmy! You made me jump out of my feathers."

"Sorry." He laughed as he held his palms flat out for her to hop around on, "Listen, I found Cosmo..."

"You did?!" She shouted, louder than Timmy liked.

Cosmo was nearby, still dressed as a young boy and looked over to Timmy to see what that noise was. Timmy only smiled innocently back to him as he held his hands over Wanda's beak. Cosmo shrugged, turned his back on him and walked a little distance away from them.

Timmy let out a breath of relief before turning back to Wanda.

"Yeah, but I have a plan to make this work out if you'll agree to it. Listen to this..."

After Timmy explained everything to Wanda, she agreed entirely that this plan of his would definitely work in the long run. She even felt a slight sense of excitement with this plan.

Wanda agreed to not knowledge Cosmo as her husband or that they had a past, and played the part as that girl next door type that Cosmo knew back before they were married.

It was a little exciting, Wanda found, that they had a chance to meet all over again. The only thing that was different was that after ten thousand years of marriage she knows him a lot better, and they had become even more closer in many ways.

She admitted that she hadn't realised her feelings for Cosmo right away like he had the first time they met, but this time it was entirely different. Since she loves him all the more than when she did when she first met him, she wondered how this might favour for the both of them. She had faith in the fact that if she shown Cosmo that she did love him and if she shown him slowly and gently rather than telling him straight off the bat that they were married like Timmy had, Cosmo would have a better chance of accepting the memories he has of them being together.

So, as Wanda left them, Timmy walked over to Cosmo and told him they should go over to an overhead bridge that overlooked the city. He convinced him that if he had a better look of the city in its entirety, then he'd have more of a chance of remembering everything. Cosmo agreed that it might be worth a try, and they were off.

When they arrived at their destination, Timmy looked around. Wanda had to be here somewhere and this was the perfect time for her to introduce herself.

Before Timmy knew it, Cosmo had found her before he did.

Again, Cosmo was awestruck. Wanda was waiting on the bridge leaning casually on the bannister, looking out again as she had done in Timmy's room earlier, but this time with more wind hitting her face. Her hair curled and danced over her shoulders and her face basked more dusk than before. The sun was almost gone and the sky was almost completely red with dark shades of blue enveloping it in the distance.

"It's her again, it's Wanda." Cosmo breathed, ducking back behind the bridge and covering himself in the bushes so she couldn't see him. He still kept his eyes on her, secretly admiring her from a distance, but felt no need to let himself be known to her yet.

"Yeah, so why don't you go say hi?" Timmy suggested with an innocent smile.

Cosmo looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not gonna say we're married again, are you?" He asked him with a sulk in his voice.

"No, I'm just saying you should introduce yourself to her. What's the harm?" He said innocently and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll hang back here and I won't say a thing. Now, go!"

Cosmo was conflicted. He wanted to introduce himself, be known to her and know her more. He felt this feeling in his chest that was so overbearing and yet not even half of it was being let out. It was as if his amnesia had locked away what he could remember about the way he felt about her, but that feeling was overflowing at the seams. It begged to be let out, and Cosmo felt he couldn't contain it any longer.

So he turned to Timmy and nervously nodded.

He stepped out the bushes, took a few seconds to loosen and straighten his black tie, and walked up the steps to the bridge.

The sound of his footsteps made Wanda turn towards him. She brushed back the stray strands of hair that was flying over her face and smiled.

Their eyes locked on to each other. Cosmo felt he couldn't take another step forward. It was like a bulldozer, he was almost knocked over by the way she looked at him. Her smile was warm, beautiful but felt as if it was just for him. Her eyes had the same amount of warmth, a pinkish hue that seemed to soften as she gazed over to him. And the way she stood, her relaxed open arms that were so welcoming and the way she tilted her head slightly to the side...

It looked like she was blushing. She was!

It's been a long long time since she's seen Cosmo look at her the way he did then. It was as if he went back to his younger days, unsure and unknowing what to do but knowing full well that he loved her. They remembered the awkwardness, the nervousness and the embarrassment they felt from wanting their attention, and the determination to get it.

They felt like teenagers in love again. Neither of them knowing just what to say or how to say it, knowing what they felt but not knowing how to express it. It was a strange and familiar feeling, not just for Cosmo but for Wanda as well.

"Hey." Wanda finally said, her smile unwavering.

It caught Cosmo by surprise and made him feel unbalanced, holding on to the side of the bridge for light support before bravely taking a step toward her.

"Hi." He replied quietly, a light blush appearing on his face as well.

He almost couldn't take how beautiful she was to him. He couldn't take the way it all felt like something old and familiar to him, how he knew somehow she would stroke her hair out of place or the way her eyebrows would furrow into a half-hearted smile. The feeling scared and excited him, making him all the more determined to take a step forward towards her.

"Um, have we met before?" Cosmo asked her, and Wanda raised her shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"Maybe." She said, her voice playful and her smile growing into a fun grin, "What do you think?"

"I... don't know. Everything's a little confusing right now."

"That's nothing new." She laughed as she teased him without a second thought.

Suddenly, she realised what she'd just said. She was so used to being around him all the time that she'd speak her mind very easily to him. She was already so intimate with him, would he catch on just from that?

To her surprise, her laughter was matched with his. It was as if they were completely in sync with each other, he found it to be so eerie. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. He knew she was joking with him, he knew that was the kind of thing she would say to him. But how?

"What do you remember?" She asked him, stepping towards him until they were only a few meters away from each other.

He could only have his breath taken more and more the closer she got to him, and how easy it felt to be in her presence. It felt so natural to be by her side, almost like coming home after a long trip away.

"I remember I'm a fairy god parent. I have a god kid to look after."

"Really? So do I." Wanda confirmed, then said with a sarcastic smile, "I wonder if they've met."

"We're both fairy god parents." Cosmo confirmed to himself.

"Yes." Wanda said gently, easing him in a little more.

"I remember I've been a fairy god parent for almost ten thousand years." He said with a contemplative finger to his chin, his eyes never straying away from hers.

"That's a long time. I guess that wouldn't be something you easily forget." She said, almost bitterly.

Cosmo took note of that, unsure of what to make of it, but noticed she was visibly upset with something he said. Yet it was all too familiar, knowing what she was feeling and how to tell if she was feeling a certain way. It was like reading a book or watching a film he'd seen thousands of times. He'd notice certain things he'd seen so many times before.

Suddenly, without even thinking or realising it, his head was inches away from Wanda's face.

He realised quickly that he had leaned towards her, almost as if on impulse, and his lips were so close to hers as his hair buried inside the curly sea of her hair.

He stiffened, shocked by himself that he had done something like that, yet it felt like it was actually the right thing to do. Wanda hadn't even flinched, she actually welcomed it as a sign that she was far too used to it.

"I-I'm sorry!" Cosmo said hurriedly with his eyes opened wide.

Cosmo stumbled back, slightly freaked out by his own actions and by how strange it seemed that he knew it was the right thing to do. Whenever she was upset, he would do something similar to ease the situation.

But what kind of situation was that?

His heart thumped hard against his chest, the sound of banging ripping through his ears as he covered his mouth with his hand. He was so close to her, he felt the soft strands of her hair brushing against his cheek. He felt her radiating skin glow so close to his lips and lightly touch the end of his nose.

He wanted to do it again, but this time lean in closer and do what he wanted to do.

But he couldn't, it was out of the question. His conflicting feelings made him believe that this woman wouldn't have any kind of interest in him. Yet he still felt the need to persist. He wanted to be part of her life, knowing and acknowledging that she was a large part of his.

She was important to him, he loved her like he'd never loved another person before. The moment he saw her earlier beside the window he knew that he was hers in an instant, but looking at her at that moment gave him enough time to give him perspective on just how much she impacted on him. It was indescribable.

His eyes were wide as his mind was racing, looking at her soft expression like she was completely unfazed by this action he'd made. He had so much love for her and she looked at him as if she knew. She knew and accepted it. She was so forgiving of him.

This only confirmed all the more that he was in love with her. She looked like the kind of person that would accept him for who he was, through all of his mistakes and blunders she would see past all of that and...

She would love him.

Finally, the brick wall was crumbled. The memories, the feelings he kept locked up tight because of his unwavering doubts had been destroyed. They finally surfaced in his mind like a film reel.

Wanda only looked at him patiently, waiting for his next move. She didn't want to rush him. It must be hard for him to accept ten thousand years and more of their life together. It was a lot to take in. But they got through it because of how laid back they looked at the world. Wanda and Cosmo learned over and over from past mistakes yet they would keep making them, their way of life was to go with the flow as long as they were together to experience it hand in hand. It's how they've always seen it, how they'll always seen it.

Suddenly, as Wanda was reminiscing patiently to herself, she felt herself being pulled forward.

Cosmo had taken her arm, gently pulled her to his torso and wrapped his other arm around her waist and tilted her back. She was completely stunned, unaware of what he was going to do or how he was feeling, until she felt his lips crashing down on to hers.

There. She felt it there.

All the years of being together, loving each other for thousands upon thousands of years, was expressed in that one kiss.

Cosmo was desperate, Wanda was willing, they were slightly shaking from the impact as if the world was crumbling beneath their feet and the earthquake sent shivers down their spines. The way Cosmo held her to support her was so locked and tight it was as if it was a life or death situation. He refused to let go, he couldn't find it anywhere near him to undo himself from around her.

And she could feel it. She put her hands gently on the sides of his face, her compassion for him flowing through her fingers and softly stroking along his sharp jawline.

It was an amazing feeling for Cosmo. To have those feelings for her crash down on him all at once. It was as if they had been away from each other for ten thousand years and finally after waiting all of that time he was able to hold her and love her like this again. At that point he couldn't hold in the tears anymore, falling down his cheeks and over Wanda's hands like rivers.

"Cosmo..." She breathed into his lips, her eyes half open in a dreamy gaze, unsure of what to make of this beautiful fantasy they were sharing. She wiped away his tears with her fingers as he pulled back from her a little to look down at her face.

For him during the time of his amnesia, it was like looking outside of himself. He was on the outside looking at a stranger, and the stranger had taken a strong hold of Cosmo's body and mind. He was so desperate to come back down to Earth and take Wanda into her arms again. The absence of his memories containing their time together made him replay to himself all the reasons why he loved Wanda, why he chose her, why there would be no one else ever in his life that would ever have the same kind of impact she has on him. He was grateful, but his tears were a mixture of relief and guilt for forgetting her.

"It's okay." She whispered to him.

It was as if she was reading his mind. Then he remembered she has known him long enough to read what kind of expression he had. Like how he was able to tell she was upset earlier and he could make her feel better with a kiss.

This powerful and forceful kiss, however, was hopefully enough to make up for that. It contained all of his want and need for Wanda whilst he was pulling his memories of her back together, and he wasted no time to make it up to her.

At the time, he felt like a nervous teenager, like he couldn't find the right way to tell her that he loved her but wanting so much to show her how much he did love her. That's when the burst of emotion made him jump on his feet and pull her to him immediately. It was all of his love, spanning over ten thousand years, and Wanda briefly felt as if she could see it.

"Just to be clear, I love you." She said softly with a smile, holding on to him with her arms around his neck. "Everything still confusing?"

Her laughter were like bells in his ears and he smiled wider.

"Crystal clear." Cosmo said, bringing her to her feet and holding her close to him, burying his face in her hair and holding the back of her head gently with his hand. "I love you, so much more than when we first met."

"You mean a couple minutes ago?" She slightly laughed, and he pulled her even closer.

"So much more." He said as if his voice was pained with emotion. He couldn't quite find it within him to go back to being his usual dim-witted, playful self just yet. He only knew that he wanted Wanda at that moment with every fibre of his being.

"Cosmo..."

She breathed his name into his ear and took a deep breath before pulling away slightly.

"I would have reacted the same, you know." She said, confusing Cosmo for a moment as he looked into her eyes. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that? If I ever met you again, I wouldn't know if it would be true if someone told me we were together. Someone that important to me, someone that special, would really stick around for me?"

Cosmo smiled. They were really one in the same. They thought alike, they thought they were both just too good to be true. They brought each other so much happiness, despite the bad times they go through, it was difficult to believe that they had done something in their previous life to have deserved something as special as this.

They rested their foreheads together only to look at each other for a little while, Cosmo's eyes still a little wet from fresh tears.

"We're a couple of basket cases." Cosmo said, looking at her through watery eyes with all the love he held in his heart. Wanda smiled, leaned upwards to kiss his forehead, and finally whispered to him,

"Sweetie, we're two halves of a whole basket case."

…

"Ew!" Timmy held his hands over his eyes as this had played on, hiding deep in the bushes so he couldn't see any more. "This is way too gross."


End file.
